Unintended
by spacecadette
Summary: Rewrite 'A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate' favouring Chuck... kind of


**Disclaimer : Let's just say I do not own GG... if I did... we'd probably all stop watching GG because it would filled with Chuck/Blair and the whole show would be redundant and boring. Title by Muse cause I was listening to it though it has no relevance to the fic... at all.**

**Unintended**

She rushed past him hoping to just be able to get on with her day. Her day hadn't been going that well as it was and the last thing she wanted was another encounter with a jealous Chuck Bass. He took a drag as she passed then dropped it to the ground while hitching his bag higher on his shoulder. Exhaling a breath as she passed him she couldn't help but wish that she had listened to Dorota and kept herself for marriage. No matter how unrealistic that was at least she wouldn't have to endure the embarrassment of the past day and what was undoubtedly to come. She threw a comment over her shoulder trying to make it known that _now_ really wasn't a good time.

Of course… Chuck Bass waited for no one.

'I had to… second hand smoke… it's not good for the uh…' his eyes drifted down to her stomach and she wasn't quite sure if it was too early for morning sickness because she could feel her stomach fluttering with anticipation ready to be emptied. His hand on her arm halted any further movement so she resentfully turned towards him.

The statement that had just passed through his lips was left hanging but it still shocked her for him to be concerned at all since this _fetus_ wouldn't even see the light of day. The rules of the society that they both lived in clearly dictated that 'teen pregnancy' was frowned upon and if it were to occur, the matter was to be kept quiet and taken care of.

His face was showing none of the usual contempt that she expected from him since she ended… whatever they had. Especially after the last little 'pregnancy scare that involved Chuck Bass. The previous year Mandy Braithwaite was celebrating her eighteenth birthday party. Gossip Girl of course got the scoop and announced that Mandy had been seen buying pregnancy tests which in itself was quite the scandal since she was not only a straight A student but was also the most goody goody out of everyone. People both admired and despised her for being like that. Mandy had been Cecile to Chucks Sebastian.  
An innocent that he found little amusement with but someone who he just had to do. If for no other reason than to make everyone else feel good that not even little miss prim and proper could leave school untarnished. Unfortunately everyone knew that Chuck was the lead contender and anyone who knew otherwise wisely kept their mouths shut out of fear that they themselves would be implicated. Within hours the news had spread and her party that was going to have next to zero attendance suddenly was full.

Instead of the usual debauched nature that most UES parties reveled in there was a feeling of impatience in the air that brought out the bitch in everyone that night. Everyone was looking for a show and Chuck Bass was going to deliver. Right after the obligatory glorified speeches that most parents made at these events which everyone knew was complete BS which ended with toasting Mandy's promising future and the giving of a tacky family heirloom they were about to make their exit when Chuck, in all his vindictiveness took to the stage. He played drunk well but everyone knew him for what he was really doing. If there were going to be repercussions then he wanted to be covered. After all everyone had seen him at the beginning dragging off poor Mandy to a side room which only kept the whispers going. So as he leant forward and took the microphone from a baffled father he smirked his usual smirk where he not only denounced any involvement with Mandy but also involved a few of her other conquests who hollered out to the surrounding crowd just how _good_ she was. Mandy's night ended in tears with stoic parents that every teen there knew there would be hell to pay.

No one knew if the pregnancy rumour had been true. The only thing everyone did know was that she never started showing and months later she had been married off to some Wall St. bore that her father had been prepping for his own company. A lump formed in Blair's throat at how cruel the whole affair had been, of course at the time she thought it was a great joke on Chucks part but now being in the same boat she couldn't help but feel sorry for Mandy. Ten years of friendship would mean nothing to Chuck and she refused to be the victim in this.

'Well I suppose it's not really a concern of mine… not until it's born right' he looked off to the side then followed the last student entering the doors above.

God she couldn't believe that he was still playing victim in this. He _was _Chuck Bass though so could she really expect otherwise. Blair looked down at her bagtryijng to piece together her next sentence… what should she tell him 'yes, I'm pregnant but not for long'

How does one start these conversations, never in her life had she ever thought that she would be having this conversation, least of all with Chuck Bass so it was truly startling to see the way he was trying to control his breathing and avoid her eyes. When she had taken the test she herself could barely believe it. Blair Waldorf, perfect Eleanor's perfect daughter was pregnant. To a nouveau riche Basshole who never ceased to find ways to ruin her life. Except this one even she would admit really took the cake. Looking at him gave her pause, he looked almost vulnerable in the way that he was trying look at everything but her. The courtyard was empty clearly indicating that classes had started. He looked like he was searching for something but she just pegged that up to him trying to be evasive and mysterious. At his second furtive glance towards her she couldn't help the suspicious look she cast him. The only other time she had ever seen him like this was when he admitted to like her. Her face took on a look of shocked bemusement at what she was just suddenly realizing. Chuck still _liked_ her. And oddly that thought was more pleasing to her than she would have liked to admit. Not just that… he was interested in her wellbeing, at least where the baby was concerned.

He wanted this baby. Her moment of fleeting clarity only brought with it even more worries. Nate for starters, her mother, his dad. None of which she could even think about at the moment. Deciding to give him a break she thought it best to clarify the night of the cotillion, she herself regretted it still, afterwards when Nate mentioned seeing Chuck she couldn't help the dread that engulfed her. Her act of rebellion was meant for her and her alone… not for Chuck. After finding out about Chuck she had dressed immediately and told him that while it had been fun that was all it could be.

'Look, me and Nate...'

'Save it, I don't need the details Waldorf, have you taken the test or not'

Looking up at him and smoothing her hair behind her ear she tried to look him in the eyes. They used to be friends and she desperately wanted them to remain that way. No one knew her quite like he did. These sorts of things would change their relationship and she was pretty sure not for the better, she bit her lip trying to stave off the tears but knew that by now he probably already knew. It was the reason why she hadn't told Serena yet. She needed to get her head around it first and didn't want to be a mess when she called her later. So long as she had a plan before she told someone else then she could deal with this.

Her bag dropped to the ground and she looked at him while keeping her tears at bay. Nodding slightly she replied in the affirmative.

'Yeah, a couple of hours ago…look you don't have to do anything'

Cursing under his breath Chuck glared at her.

'Why, cause prince Nathaniel will be there?'

Shaking her head she looked at him with a blank look. 'Nate's not the father'

The distrust was evident in his eyes but she held firm. It was not completely impossible that Nate was the father but it was highly improbable that out of all the activities which her and Chuck had taken part in not only in his limo but at her place and wherever they could around the city, that her brief interlude with Nate could have ended up being the one that she got pregnant from. Besides she had been careful with Nate.

'Don't play coy B, it doesn't suit you… I saw you two go into that room… or did Nate not tell you?'

At her blank expression he went on.

'Further more I had to endure conversations of just how '_worth it' _you were which I'll admit weren't the type of conversations I wanted to be sharing with him'

He huffed slightly then drew his hand down his face. This conversation had only lasted two minutes at the most but he seemed more serious and weary as the seconds went by. Looking at her once more he shrugged his shoulders and made to pass but this time _she_ was the one that stopped him.

'I'm sorry that you had to see that okay' He didn't look completely convinced and she really couldn't blame him. 'The thing with Nate… you were everywhere Chuck, always harassing me at every turn, demanding things that I couldn't give and then to plot his demise during my cotillion, I almost ruined my dress… you made me beg Jenny Humphrey to _help_ me. After figuring out it was you… I just…wanted to do something back… I never intended you to find out.'

'Well I did… front row seat'

Knowing that she really didn't want to go into details about the 'Nate' situation she decided on when she thought that it _may_ have happened.

'Do you remember after Victrola' Seeing his smirk she barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

'The first time, we used a condom but the second' he cut in 'you sure your not talking about Nate' this time she couldn't restrain herself from rolling her eyes, who knew Chuck Bass was this insecure. Tentatively reaching out her hand towards his she linked their fingers together like the night of her birthday and continued on. 'The second time, you weren't as careful and it was kind of too late by the time that we came to. I mean, I thought we were safe and that whole night was such a blur that I never thought much of it but ever since I was late… that's the only time that we weren't completely with it.'

Her fingers were once more in his and he pressed his lips to them then brought them towards his chest.

'Let's skip'

A frantic look crossed her face but then he pointed out the obvious.

'We're already late, these are extenuating circumstances and I'm still on somewhat of a high from before and surely you don't want the father of your child to be suspended once again for possession… I mean… there's only so many buildings Bass Industries can erect before it becomes glaringly obvious how redundant their punishments are.'

Picking up her bag off the ground he pressed their hands that were still entwined together gently to her stomach and laid a ghost of a kiss upon her lips before leading her down the steps. She was mindful that they could be seen but after the past two days she was beyond caring.

'Come on Waldorf, we'll stop off and get dessert somewhere… it feels like the day for it… after all… your eating for two now.' A slight pain overcame her at his expression.. he seemed almost hopeful and it felt like the first time in a long time that she had seen him so easy and open. How could he think that she would even have to worry about giving the baby sustenance, she kept quiet thinking it best to just let the chips fall for the time being. It was just an afternoon… how bad could it be to just let them entertain the thought for a few hours.

The door to his limo was being held open for them and he held her hand till she shifted over making room for him. As he joined her he told the driver where to go then leaned back, taking her with him and positioning her so her head lay on his lap giving him enough access to lay his hand on her stomach. She tried not looking at him but after a few minutes the whole situation was so surreal that she found herself glancing at him just to make sure that this was real. He was worrying his lip with his teeth seemingly deep in thought but when he felt her gaze he looked down at her and offered a small smile. Taking the hand that was on the door he smoothed it through her hair which in turn made her sit up a bit more and face him.

'What are you thinking?' A loaded question at that but she had an irrational need to know. By his smirk she was expecting a more deviant reply.

'I was thinking… this is where he was conceived'

Biting back whatever remark that she knew would just start an argument she settled for curiosity.

'What makes you think it's a boy' Her tone held a note of amusement and scorn which was the first time during this whole exchange that she sounded like herself.

'Blair…' he looked at her patiently and used the most arrogant and condescending tone she had ever heard in her life, which was something considering who her mother was 'Bass men are always blessed with a boy first' his shoulder shrugged and she couldn't stop the laughter that poured out of her.

'Well Waldorf's are blessed with girls' she added with a giggle.

'Boy first, girl second Waldorf' At his sudden distant expression she sobered somewhat, it was a nice fantasy but it was best not to dwell on such things, especially as there was hardly a chance that they would ever come about. And really, Chuck Bass… he couldn't be any more her unintended. Archibald was the one. But for now… close to Chuck, having his hand on her stomach where their child was…. made her for the first time in her life wish for a different ending.

****

Before I get any... 'that didnt happen' That's because it didn't but I wish it did. The whole Chuck and Blair with a baby is the cutest thing. This was pretty rushed, I'm not even really a fan but one day I came across Chuck looking jealously at Blair and Lord Marcus and knew that this would be my new show. So after buying season One and watching this particular episode last night I just knew I had to write something.

**Sorry about any mistakes and this I think is a one shot, I'm working on a longer fic with kind of the same idea but I cant see a second chapter here however... if people want to know.. let's just say that they end up together because really... they should. **

**And to anyone else who recieved a story alert for my HPfic... dont worry I'm working on it now and once I finish everything I'll start posting again. The only reason I'm posting this one is because it's a one shot. Thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
